While there have, in the past, been provided a variety of storage devices for microfiche cards, and the like, such storage devices have not been entirely satisfactory, often obscuring the microfiche identifying indicia, insufficiently protecting the film of the microfiche, being unduly expensive even in large quantities, lacking versatility in mounting and usage, and otherwise not entirely satisfactorily achieving the desired ends.